With Me
by 1000th Ghost
Summary: Dinner. Dancing. What's missing from the classic "Beauty and the Beast" date scene? A make out session afterwards, of course.
1. With Me

**With Me**

**By: 1000th Ghost**

"Belle...? Are you...happy here?"

"Oh, yes! Everyone's so kind! Mrs. Potts, Lumière-"

"With...me?"

He was turned to her, his massive paws on his chest, gesturing to himself pleadingly and entirely purposefully. "Happy" was not even the right word to use, really; this "happy" had such deeper connotations, and it meant did she...did she...

"_Yes_." Her voice was breathy and dark, and all the tension of that night came out in it.

He had never been this close to her before, save for when they were dancing. But two _had_ to be close together for dancing, whereas this she was doing with no excuse.

"I must speak from...the heart!" he said almost to himself. When he turned back to her, his, "Belle, I..." was less said and more breathed into and swallowed by her waiting lips.

They were touching his, and he should have been cripplingly ashamed to have her perfection joined to his lips which could not even resemble a human's. But, strangely, any guilt or disgust had vanished - in fact, it had not been there at all! The perfection was not just from her, the perfection was the union itself.

The size difference did not deter his little Belle who was determined to kiss him as a woman should kiss a man. He was not sure what this kiss was supposed to come to, whether it should just end after a moment, but her mouth was moving against his, and something inside him that had been stirring all night suddenly refused to be ignored any longer.

His paws, which had just been resting in his lap, went to her lap instead. She pressed herself into him, and for certainly not the first time, he noticed just now revealing the top of her gown was. He fancied that he could feel not just her vague shape but the exact fullness of each breast, the hardening of her nipples as they rubbed pleasingly over his silk-clad fur. His paws moved to her waist, but his paws were so big that really her waist and a hefty portion of her chest were covered.

She gave a small murmur, and the pads of his thumbs brushed over the fronts of her breasts where he could in fact see the little nubs protruding through the gold fabric. He was rewarded with a similar moan, and he fumblingly brought his paws to completely envelope her breasts. He could not do this properly, he was much too large and she too small, but she did not mind, and he was so excited that his lack of experience was pushed to the side.

Mostly he simply could not believe that this was happening, but then again, it felt such like the natural progression of events that maybe it should not have been so unbelievable after all.

And another thought occurred to him as her sleeves, which had been alarmingly low to begin with, seemed to slip farther away, and he was sure soon the entire bodice would drop to her waist. He was a prince, beast though he was, and a prince would not do this to a girl - especially one as beautiful and good as Belle! - outside on a haphazard castle balcony. He wasn't certain where the servants were but definitely not far enough away.

"Would you-"

She opened her eyes, hazy with desire, at the cease of his kiss and ministrations. Hazy with desire and disappointed at the ceasing, and he! _He had done this!_

"Would you like to come to my room?"

As soon as the words left him (how much easier "speaking from the heart" was in this situation!), a million possible rejections threaded through his mind, and he wondered if it had been the right thing to say, and what else _could_ he have said, they could not have just continued there where they were, but was the statement forward?, but he had no intention of being anything but a gentleman!, he would not compromise her honor, but she didn't know that, and now she probably was repulsed by him, and-

And actually, she had stood up and taken his paws in her tiny hands and was urging him to his feet with a smile on her face.

Heart attack averted, he hastily stood up and then clumsily attempted to help her reposition her dress, and she giggled. She giggled! Absolutely intoxicated on that tinkling laugh, he held his arm out for her and escorted her back into the ballroom.

"What're they doing, Mama?" Chip asked, watching the pair disappear up the stairs to the West Wing.

"I'll tell you when you're...much older!"

**The End**


	2. With Me Aftermath

My friends were wondering, does my story mean that mean her father dies in the woods? Hush. Here, what happens after is that sometime during making out, the Beast says, "I love you," and Belle says it too, and *whoosh sparkle rain* he's human. And Belle is all, "Gee golly, that's swell, I wish my father were here to see our happily ever after," and the Beast is all, "Well, honey, I have this super cool magic mirror that'll show us where he is so we can find him!" and then, "Oh, noes, he's dying in the woods D: " So, they find her dad, bring him to the castle, nurse him back to health, and have a big wedding. and her dad marries Mrs. Potts, so now Belle has a mom and a brother too, yayyyyy. Gaston, after a month went by, realized that Belle was never going to come back. So, he married the green-clad blond fangirl and had a long, healthy life as a devoted husband and father. THE END :D


End file.
